Souls Ghost
by MedusasSlaveMenoes
Summary: Soul has died battling the kishin.hes a ghost now.maka cant see him.then a miser and weapon team show up and the weapon can see ghosts.READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1:The Beggining

CHAPTER 1:The Begining.

im very sorry to the 2 people who read this before i acidently clicked the delet button so i added it again.  
>also i keep changing the chap so all the words are in it but they keep gatting deleated so dont panic if some parts need more words.<p>

Disclamer i do not own soul eater i wish i dide but i dont

Soul: we know u want is me just cant have would want a phcyco and a flat-che...

Maka & Meno:MAKAMENO CHOP

Soul:*unconscious*owww...

Meno:i need some names for extra chars so pm me with some names

Tsubaki:will he be ok?

Maka"i dont know

Meno:i dont care

Tsubaki:o...ok...

REVIEW PLZ

* * *

><p>maka was lieing on souls bed she had lied there for weeks now ever sence the accident,the day she lost him tears were welling up in her eyes,they wouldent fall any has cryed so much tears wouldent fall any was thinking about missed him so much she couldent stand would never for give her self for what happned to soul when they were battling the had taken the blow that would of killed her,she still rembered it clearly.<p>

(FLASHBACK)

the kishin fired his weapons ray straight at maka inteanding on killing her but it dident happen that way.

"MAKA"soul screamed as he put him self in front of her as the kishins blast hit him knocking him over covered in blood.

"SOUL WAKE UP HANG IN THERE"maka screamed as she held him in her arms.

"its ok maka i-im happy.i saved the only girl i ever loved"soul said in barley a breath started to quicken and his eyes closed for the last time never to open again.

"SOUL SOUL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.I LOVE U"maka was crying as she barried her face in his wanting to leave him.

but soul woulednt respond he was dead she wouldn't hear his voice any more.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

" open up"tsubaki and the rest of the gang were wanted to talk to maka about what wouldn't talk she didn't want to.  
>"MAKA"spirit screamed as he broke the door had been on a secret mission with stein for the past 6 weeks and heard what happened when they got back and how maka wouldn't come out of souls room.<p>

once spirit saw maka his face couldn't bear to see her like this it broke his heart.

"maka are you ok"spirit asked to not have her maka chop him with the 5000 page book on the didn't answer she just lied there staring at the wall.

"o maka"tsubaki said softly as she walked over and made maka sit up and face looked away not wanting to meet tsubakis gaze.

"MAKA ARE YOU GREAT BLACK-STAR WILL HEAL YOUR BROKEN HEART"black-star screamed as he ran inside. he started shaking her like she was a dirty rag he stopped as maka slammed the 5000 page book over black-stars head making him pass out on the floor letting blood fountain out of his head.

"BLACK STAR"tsubaki cried as she rushed to black-stars side.  
>"he'll be fine"kid replied not really caring if black-star ever woke up he was more interested in maka and how she one knew he liked maka it wasnt a secret sence liz and patty found maka dident know he liked her though.<br>"common maka we are going out side today" spirit said as he picked maka up and walked out of the apartment and headed to the park.

maka watched as a red leaf fell off of a was fall in death city and the leaves were changing was sitting on a white park bench as her friends were playing basketball.

*their playing souls favorite game*maka thought.

"maka you ok?"kid asked sounding dident answer right away she just sat there looking at kid with a sad expression on her face.  
>"ya im fine thats all"<br>kid was surprised maka hadent talked sense the missed the old maka the one who would smile all the time,the one who would kick some serious ass in a fight the maka he fell in love with.

"kid you ok?"maka had a loving expression on his face whale he was staring at maka.  
>"huh?o ya im fine just thinking"kid was blushing a deep shade of red.<br>maka dident look convinced "you sure you look red" that caused kid to blush even deeper now his whole face was red.  
>"y...ya im fine"kid stammered.<p>

"yo kid get over here we have a game to win"black-star called as he ran to kid.  
>"im coming"kid called back."you wanna come play maka?"kid asked maka hoping she would agree to play with them.<br>maka thought about it it would be nice to play with them again but she couldn't bring herself to play without soul.  
>"no im good you go on and play ill stay here"<br>"ok if your sure"kid said and walked to black-star.

"maka can you hear me"?  
>maka jumped she was alone on the bench when she heard souls voice calling her it couldn't be soul he was dead.<br>"maka"the voice called again this time louder.

"whose there show your self"maka no one answered or showed them selves.

"maka its me soul dont you rember me?"

"of course i rember you soul i would never forget you"maka said she didn't believe soul was there soul was dead...or was he?

"maka im sorry i cant stay i have to go"soul whispered.

"n-no SOUL DON'T GO"maka screamed causing every one to run toward her.

"whats wrong maka"kid asked concerned.

by now maka was crying out of control."im taking her to our house"kid stated to liz and patty.  
>"we are leaving now"<br>liz and patty knew better than to argue so they followed with out knowing their group of 4 was now 5 wail soul followed with tears in his eyes as he watched maka.

* * *

><p>Soul:why is it me that's dead why cant maka die?<p>

Maka:SUPER MAKA CHOP

Soul:*dead*

Meno:maka did you really have to do that?

Maka:of cource i did he was being a total ass

Meno: i know that but did you have to kill him in my house?

sry meno

Meno:its ok

Maka:REVIEW PEOPLE THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC MENO HAS MADE SO CRITICISM IS WELCOMED rember meno needs names so send some names plz ty


	2. Chapter 2:A Slient Death?

Chapter 2:A Slient Death?

DISCLAMER i do not own soul eater

Soul:meno y do i have to be dead?

Meno: cause it makes the story interesting

Maka:ya

Soul:...

ON WITH THE STORY

Maka:WAIT DONT GO ON YET

Soul:y not

Maka:Meno would like to thank olivia the rat and koneko81992 for being her first reviewers SHE LOVES U 2\now u may continue

Soul/Meno:dumbass

* * *

><p>its been a week sense maka heard souls voice in the wouldn't stop crying because of had been living in kids house for the past 6 wouldent let her leave in the state she was in.<br>"maka you awake"? Liz asked from behind the has been with maka through this the whole rarly left.  
>maka didn't answer she just laied there and pretended to be didn't want to be disturbed.<br>liz sighed.  
>maka was knew all wanted to help and talk with her about what happened but she wouldn't say a thing.<p>

"she said she heard souls voice talking to her at the park"kid was telling spirit what happned and where maka was.  
>"hmm...that's a little strange even for maka"spirit said to him self.<br>"what should we do spirit"?  
>spirit could tell kid loved way kid looked at way he talked around her.<p>

"i suggest keeping her at your house for the time can live in my house wail maka is with you"  
>spirits nose was bleeding at the though of having the sexy cat stay the night with him.<br>kid on the other hand was utterly disgusted."ill just bring blair with me when i leave makas house with her clothes"  
>spirit now looked utterly depressed.<p>

kid,liz and patty were in makas apartment getting her some clothes and books when a vase kid got for maka suddenly fell from its shelf and shattered not 5 inches from kid.  
>kid and liz looked shocked (patty was laughing so hard she passed out) beacuse that vase was sitting on the shelf in makas room on the other side of the apartment.<br>"WHAT THE LIVING THE HELL DID THAT ALMOST HIT WAS IN MAKAS ROOM"liz couldent answer before a book hit him in the head.  
>"that fucken hurt"liz didn't doubt that it hurt it was makas favorite Maka-chop book.<br>"lets hurry and get makas stuff and get out of here"liz said sounding terrified."ya"was all kid could think before he heard something coming from souls room.  
>liz had already dragged patty and makas stuff out so kid was alone.<br>he swore he could hear sniffling and what sounded like crying.

kid opened souls door quietly as not to disturb the saw nothing in the room only souls stuff and what looked like and indentation on the bed.  
>"hello is any one there"kid was was one who believed in ghosts.<br>"go away"said a voice barley audible to sooner had the voice spoke a book came flying at ducked just in time as the book hit the wall.  
>"who are you?if you talk to me maby i can help you."<br>nothing sighed and was about to close the door and leave when the voice spoke."maka"

kid stopped dead in his tracks"what about maka?"kid was both scared out of his mind for maka and confused for who was the spirit?  
>"what about maka"?kid said again more perestant the before.<br>the voice said nothing but three works that made kid pale and run away to maka as soon as they were said.  
>"maka is dieing"the voice sounded like it was crying then the window opened and wind was blown from the hallway to the window and out of the room.<br>kid was panicking as soon as he was a block away from the ..was maka going to kill herself?

Soul:this isnt the end but would all of u people reading and loved this so far get pissed if it stopped here?review with your answer.  
>Maka:YOU JACKASS WHAT THE HELL ALL OF THE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO HATE YOU NOW...MAMERE SUPER CHOP.(Maka-Meno-Reaper super chops combined.)<br>Soul:(dead and mutilated).

liz heard the front door open and slam like someone just bombed it and kid came running in looking like a bat out of hell.  
>"where is maka"kid half asked half screamed.<br>"um...shes in the bathroom shaving i think"liz and patty said in unisin."y"?  
>kid never answered but ran to the bathroom with liz and patty folowing.<br>kid reached the bathroom and opened the door and then he saw her lieing on the floor with a deep slash in her wrist and a pool of blood surounding her.

"O MY GOD"liz screamed when she saw automaticly got out her phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency"?a cheerful voice was tsubaki working her partime job.

"Tsubaki?"

"o hi liz"

"no time maka tried to commit suside and is on the floor bleeding fast we need an ambulance NOW'  
>liz never finished before tsubaki was sending an ambulance to the mansion.<br>"maka?maka wake dont leave me"kid was was holding on to maka wail patty was holding a towel to her wrist to try and slow down the bleeding.  
>"MAKA WAKE DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE...i-i-i love you"was all kid could say before he bent over and kissed maka.<p>

_o god no please dont let maka die please_.soul was frantic he couldn't do anything as a ghost."MAKA WAKE DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE...i-i-i love you"  
>soul froze in time to see kid bend over and kiss then dissipated with a deep frown.<p>

* * *

><p>Meno:i think it was really good dont you?<p>

Maka:a little only cause i know i live

Meno:how do u know?

Maka:im here now arnt i?

Meno:good point and i will update the chapters every other day or so to keep u readers happy bie.I STILL NEED NAMES!


	3. Chapter 3:A Ghost Weapon?

Chapter 3:The Ghost Weapon?

Maka::P

Soul::P

Meno:this would of been up sooner i had it finished and i was about to save and post it when my computer shut off i was here ya go.o and one more important IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL U UPDATE MAKAS TORMENT. I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.

* * *

><p>Maka was lying on a hospital couldn't move at could only hear and feel the things around was holding her hane she couldn't tell who tried to move her took all of her strength to squeeze the hand that was holding her hand.<br>"maka just squeezed my hand"maka knew that was kids sounded both happy and sad.  
>"are you sure kid it could be your imagination."that voice was liz.<br>"no im sure i felt if you can hear me squeeze my hand again."kid sounded Protestant.  
>maka tried to squeeze kids a few seconds she did squeezed his hand as hard as she could.<br>" squeeze my hand once if you are in pain and twice if you are ok"  
>maka felt fine besides the throbbing in her she squeezed said he would get the nurse to give maka some meds to stop the she fell asleep.<p>

when maka woke up she could tell kid was still holding her started to open her to open them but she finally opened them only to find ,patty,,spirit and stein all were all turned to look at was lying against a desk that was sitting against the was lying on black-stars was lying on lizes was sleeping wail was sitting in a rolling shifted on the bed so she would be more conformable.  
>apparently maka moving disturbed kid enough to wake him up.<br>"maka"?  
>"yes"?<br>"are you feeling better"  
>before maka got the chance to answer the door swung open with such force every one was up and just about pissing there pants.<br>"STEIN"the student yelled.  
>"wha...what"?<br>"there's a new weapon and mister team outside destroying ox and Harvar"  
>"ok im do you feel well enough for kid to carry you to come and watch"?<br>maka was blushing wail he picked up maka bridal stile and carried her outside.

when they all got out side there was a girl holding a pair of assassins daggers while Ox was using royal thunder to try and finish the the girl just flipped out of the way and dashed forward and kicked Ox in the face breaking his glasses.  
>Ox fell to the ground and the girl jumped up and fell to the ground with her foot slamming her foot on to Oxs head knocking him out.<br>then the girl flipped off of his head and landed gracefully on the assassins daggers glowed bright red and turned into a girl.

"that was are you 2 anyway"?liz asked.

"my names Demi im her weapon partner"the mister replied with a small smile.

"and my names Kylee"said the also smiled but her smile was showing off a set of razor sharp teeth.  
>demi looked as normal as any other was wearing a plain red shirt and blue jeans and a black had blue eyes and light blonde hair.<br>kylee on the other hand was a little stranger she had purple/dark brown hair and also had blue was wearing a dark blood red shirt and black skinny jeans and black fingerless gloves.

"are you two the new students"?kid asked.

" got lost on the way here"demi said as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"she wouldn't listen to me when i told her to right not left"kylee stated with a blank was currently leaning on a wall with her legs eye color suddenly changed from blue to green and her whole body stiffened.  
>"whats wrong kylee"?maka asked who was currently leaning on kid.<br>kylee didn't answered she just stared at the spot by maka growling like a looked like she was abut to run straight at it.  
>demi walked over and put a hand on kylees shoulder and kylee stopped said something to eye color back to blue.<br>"um...it was nothing"demi said sounding like she was trying to convince her self as well as the others.  
>"that was certainly nothing she was staring at maka like she was going to kill her"kid yelled."liz,patty weapon form."<br>liz and patty transformed and landed in kids hands ready to be fired.  
>"tell us what it was or ill shoot you"kid sounded pissed.<p>

kylee looked at demi then back at kid.  
>"if i tell you you have to answer a question for me"kylee stated.<br>"whats your question"  
>kylee motioned toward her and followed them a little far away from the rest of the group.<br>"now you must answer my question in the complete truth"demi and kylee said.  
>"i swear i will answer truthfully"<br>"ok well..."demi started letting kylee finish.  
>"has any one here recently died"<br>kid looked they know about soul?  
>" his name was was makas partner till he died"<br>kylee looked at demi the back to kid.  
>"dose this soul have white spiky hair and sharp teeth like mine"?<br>"yes but how do you know him"?  
>this time demi answered for kylee.<br>"kylee can see and talk with ghosts and she...well she saw this soul you said died"

* * *

><p>Meno:sry for the cliffhanger it so felt right though.i would like to thank my 2 friends Demi and Kylee for letting me use their names.<p>

Soul:shut up and finish the next chapter.

Meno:fine*stomped to the computer and types*and sry for the grammer mistakes the dam computer keeps removing them im so sry.


	4. Chapter 4:Makas Ghost

Chapter 4:Makas Ghost?

Meno:im so tired...

Maka:your dont sleep enough

Meno: i know but im loving the way this story is coming out

Soul:*yawn*i might take a nap with you

Meno:sure*walkes into menos room with soul and shuts the door*

Maka:WTF BACK OFF HES MINE*slams agenst the door

Meno:hay soul can i use your laptop?

Soul:sure...makas going to kill us*maka stops*

Meno:*moans*soul

Maka:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?

Meno:hello kid?*talking on phone*

Kid:ya?

Meno:can you come pick me and soul are in souls room just wait by the window

Kid:sure...y are you in souls room?

Meno:maka is going to kill us

Kid:o ok on my way

Meno:enjoy

Maka:*breaks down the door*

Soul,Meno:SHIT

Symm:ello

Meno:wtf

* * *

><p>kid was in utter disbelief,<em>kylee can see and talk with ghosts<em>.  
>"what do you mean you can see ghosts"kid enough for the other could hear him.<br>kylee just stood there leaning against the wall like she didn't give a dam what the others thought.

"i mean when a ghost is within 1000miles of me i can tell its the one over there"kylee said pointing next to maka.

"why are you pointing at me"?maka now the rest of them were listening.

kylee just snorted."i wasn't pointing at you i was pointing next to you."  
>maka was confused.<em>why would she point next to me not at me<em>.  
>kylee looked up her eyes were green and she was looking at the spot next to maka.<br>demi knew what she had to do but she need kylees and the ghosts kylees body relaxed and she nodded at demi.

"he said only on Saturday at midnight". demi nodded."and he only wants them to come"kylee said pointing at the gang.  
>"ok WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"kid snickered showing off her sharp just sighed.<br>"um kid...maka"?kylee spoke sounding a bit scared.  
>"yes"kid and maka said in unison.<br>"who is Soul Eater Evans"?  
>maka looked like she was about to just stood there.<br>"um...he was makas weapon partner and everyone hears friend.y?"kid replied awkwardly.  
>kylee looked at nodded.<br>kylees sighed."its a little hard to can tell/show you what we us at the park at midnight on Saturday."  
>they all nodded.<p>

maka kid and the rest of the group were at the park with the kylee and demi.  
>"are you all ready"?kylee asked.<br>they all was surrounded in a blood red light and changed into what looked like a ghostly crooked assassins dagger.

demis eyes closed for a minute then she opened her were then started speaking a strange lanugage looked at maka the to the spot next to her and said "walk forward" maka the spot next to maka glowed bright yellow."COVER YOUR EYES"kylee yelled from her weapon form.

every one shielded their eyes except started to feel looked at her arm it felt arm was gone and so was her other arm and both of her looked up at demi and kylee.

demi looked like she was looked at maka and thing went black and maka fell to the ground.

maka could hear everything around could tell kid was holding her and she heard a voice.

"whats happening her her"?it was liz."im sorry...im so sorry maka i shouldn't have done that"that was demi.

"that doesn't answer lizs ..."kid sounded desperate.

"um dear so sorry but kid shes...shes...shes dieing"

kids head shot straight in his eyes."WHAT HOW IS SHE DIEING"?

"she looked at the light from the spell and when that happens it kills who ever looks at sorry."

"why the hell would you do that then?"

"if the dead look at the light it reverses their death soul needed to see the light"

at that moment maka started to dissipate."what?no maka dont go plz."

demi looked at maka and said "maka i know you can hear follow kid around until we can find away to change you back"  
>with that maka died and faded away.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka:um meno and soul arnt here right now they are in the hospital.<p>

Kid:*groan*

Maka:aww kid you awake

Kid:ya my head hurts like crazy

Maka:MAKA CHOP*

Kid:DEAD

sorry for the cliff i couldn't think of anything else to sorry for the shortness


	5. Chapter 5:Revenge

Chapter 5:Revenge

im so sorry for not updating sooner i have a lot of school work to do im currently failing this story may be a little sad. yes KIM IM ADDING YOU TO THE DAM STORY.

Soul:*in the corner trying to get away from maka*

Maka:*leashed to a pole trying to kill soul*

Meno:um its a little hard to say maka is not a dog.

Soul:im so sorry maka i wont do it again

Maka:hmmm AREAL MAKA CHOP*chucks a book at soul*

Soul:*dodges it just in time**book flies through 8 sets of walls*

Meno:HOLY SHIT

Maka:*leash snaps**lunges at soul*

Soul:DAMIT

Meno:*rolling on the ground laughing so hard*awww dammit i peed my self

Soul:*snicker*

Meno and maka are now chasing soul all the way into blairs bath

* * *

><p>maka was floating where she did not know. she remembered she was being held my kid wail the numbness took a light and floated toward it then she found herself in the saw kid crying on lizes lap"i miss her so much liz"kid said making him cry harder.<p>

"we will all miss her kid"liz was right here,couldn't they see her?she looked she saw kid and patty crying on lizes was crying black-star.

demi had her eyes closed and appeared to be with her blue eyes stared at she flashed a toothy grin."welcome back maka"kylee said standing up she shook demi looked at kylee with a *im going to kill you look*demi was deadly when she was woken up.

kylee nodded in makas ran toward maka getting ready to hug instead of a hug demi ran right through maka into a tree face first."owww..."demi groaned and slid down the tree."dumb you know you cant hug a ghost unless the make them selves physical."

demi sweat dropped."sorry i forgot."that did it maka fell to her knees._im a ghost?_  
>"o im so sorry never meant for it to happen that was suppose to just bring back soul."<br>maka looked at demi then at kylee."i-im a ghost"?  
>kylee sighed." looked into the light when we did that the living look into the light it kills if the dead look into it the come back to life"<p>

by then kid realized demi and kylee were talking to the ground._why are they talking to the ground_?demi was saying something about the dead and back to life.  
>"who are you talking to demi"?kid asked.<br>"um"she looked back to the ground"can i tell him"?

demi sat and she stood up"follow me"she said to kid and the got up and followed them to a little they got there demi and kylee walked toward the with blue put a hand on each of his shoulders.  
>"make it quick kid you only have 10 minutes"demi said and left.<br>kid was confused._why did they leave me here_?then her heard his name being called.  
>"<em>kid?is that you?<em>"  
>"y-yes whose there?"<br>"its me maka."  
>kid looked around and then her saw was barely was like a ghostly outline of what she use to look like.<br>"m-m-maka?"kid stuttered  
>"yes its me"<br>"MAKA"kid ran toward her,she closed her eyes and made herself solid enough to let him hug grabbed on to her and didn't let go."kid...cant breath"  
>kid let go he was smiling like an smile slowly faded and he just stared at eyes had a look of slowly leaned forward and he gave maka a long passionate kiss."<strong>WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID<strong>"!  
>kid and maka turned only to see a very pissed off soul looking at kid he ran forward with his arm a scythe blade.<p>

* * *

><p>Meno:omg im so sorry its so short and a very big HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYMM.(march 13)IM LOVING YOUR STORY<p>

Soul:meno plz let me kill kid

Maka:wtf touch him and ill kick your fucken ass

Soul:what?why not you don't like him do you?

Maka:well um...ugh

Meno:*drop kicks soul over a fence*people i will not be able to update on Thursday or Friday i have a band concert and festival wish me luck.

again im very sorry this dam computer keeps deleting parts of my story


	6. im tired so randome stuff

Chapter 6:

Meno:first of all GoldenOutcast i know my grammar and spelling skills are bad but in the story but i have it wrote differently but my account keeps deleting it tried to fix it i even had a computer dude try and fix it but nothings wrong with my computer.i think its the web sight.

and IF ANY ONE KNOWS WHERE I CAN FIND A BEATA READER FOR SOUL EATER STORIES tell me i need to

and again ima going to wait a while before posting this next chapter cause i have stuff i need to do and im doing this to piss off and chapter 6 is going to have action

sorry im not posting this but lol.

o im so talking about randome shit now.

.

Soul:o god MAKA COME HELP ME GET MENO AWAY FROM THE LAPTOP

Maka:IS SHE TIRED?

Soul:o ya shes tired

Kid,patty,liz,maka,black star,tsubaki:o GOD NO

Kid,patty,liz,maka,black star,tsubaki,soul:lunge at meno

Meno:

Meno:*passes out *

maka:ok...?

soul:*yawn**cuddles up with meno in her bed*

Maka:HA-o what the hell*cuddles in the bed with meno and soul**shoves soul off the bed.*

Meno:*drags soul back on the bed and cuddles into his chest*night night people ill post asap


	7. Chapter 7:Death and Symm the Demon

Chapter 7:Part 1:Death and Symm the Demon Shape Shifter?

Meno: im so sorry my power shut off and my laptop died so i couldent write this.

Maka:dumb ass thats why you charge it

Meno:i did i typed till it died but i forgot to save it

Soul:awww i wanted to kick kids perfect ass

Kid:...

Soul::P

Meno:ONWARD

* * *

><p>soul lunged toward arm a dodged souls attack just in time if he waited a second more he would of got sliced in half.<p>

"SOUL STOP WE CANT HARM THE LIVING"maka screamed."or do you want symm to find out"?

symm was the ghost world was the ghost kings was a demon shape shifter before he charmed her to do his bidding.

soul really didn't want symm to find out he almost killed a living.

"fine"soul arm changing back into a was breathing hard with his hand at his side.

"kid are you ok"?maka asked.

"y-ya i-im f-fine"kid whispered.

"no your not souls blade cut you he gave you the ghost poison."

kids breathing was getting worse."soul go get kylee or demi"maka said still holding snorted and walked off to find one of the girls.

"how are you feeling kid?"maka was barely breathing.

"im ok maka"kid head went limp against makas stomach.

"KID WHERE ARE YOU"?maka knew that voice it was liz calling for saw liz walk through a bush and came running toward them.

"KID!"liz ran and crouched by laid him down on the soft kylee and demi ran into the clearing.

"kylee do you know how to cure the poison?"demi asked.

"of course i wound needs the venom from symm."

"ill call her"demi said.

demi put her hands together and started to chant "warawa meshi otaku youkai Zukei shifutā" (i call you demon shape shifter)

the bushes started to shake.a young woman walked out from behind the had raven black hair and sky blue was wearing a leather outfit.

"what do you want now?"the woman asked.

"this boy has been has the need your venom symm."demi said.

"fine ill help"

symm started to change into a python and slithered over to looked at kids cut on his side and revealed her fangs and bit him.

"NOOO"liz tried to get symm and kylee were holding her arms so she couldn't move symm.

symm released her fangs from kid and slithered over to demi."it isss will i must cut him?"symm hissed.

demi looked at answered."it was an accident soul accidentally cut him."

symm sighed."you know what isss going to happen sorry"symm slithered over to soul.

"sorry soul but follow me"soul started to follow the snake deeper into the every one even the living heard soul let out a piercing scream.

"that sounds like soul"black star all had followed liz and were with kid who was now waking up.

"m-maka"kid whispered.

"kid makas dead"liz said.

"i know but shes a ghost like soul"with that kid passed out on lizes lap."we need to take him to stein."patty said.

liz nodded and picked up kid and started to the what none of them knew was symm accidentally put some of her demon shape shifter blood in kid.

kid couldent knew he was on a used soul ,stein,patty,blackstar,tsubaki and kylee and demi were in the room with him.

he heard dident know who the voices belonged he felt a hand on his arm."kid"?

he tryed to open his took a cupple of minutes but he finaly opened his saw eyes were red,she had been crying.

"welcome back kid its nice to see your alive."stein said."but i need to tell you something"

"w-what is it"kid glases flashed so his eyes couldent be seen.

stein never got to of a sudden kid felt red hot pain all over his started to glow a dark black.

there was a bright flash and where kid was there was a black cat with a front paw with three white stripes on it.

"OMG WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT CAT COME FROM"the cat looked at liz."what cat liz?

"..."with that liz passed out on the floor.

(IF YOU WANT TO READ THE FULL ALL OF THE WORDS OF ANY CHAP PM ME THE CHAP NUMBER AND ILL PM IT TO YOU.)

"whats every one looking at?"the cat said.

"kid"?patty asked?"ya"?kid replied

"uhhh you a cat"

kid looked down and saw she was was a cat,with that kid fainted.

* * *

><p>Meno:im so sorrry i dident if you want the chapters in full word pm me the chapter number and ill pm it to u.<p>

Maka:and if you want to know what happned to soul review your opinion.

Soul:*grown*

Meno:will next time.


	8. Chapter 8:Symms story

Chapter 8:Bio on symm.

Meno:im sorry this is late but im lazy and i was playing Perfect World International a lot

Meno:WHO THINKS IF KID WAS A DOG HE WOULD BE AN ASYMMETRICAL POODLE?

Kid:you think im asymmetrical?

Meno:yes but in a very smexey way

*moans*

Meno:wtf

Kid:its coming from souls room

*kid and meno go into ninja mode and sneak over to souls room*

Meno:peeks in side**quickly shuts the door**panics*

Kid:meno whats wrong what happened

Meno:souls...um...ahhh...

Kid:O.o

Maka:IM HOME...wheres that moaning coming from

Meno,Kid:SHIT*runs out the window

Kid:im going to miss the poor guy

Meno:ya and btw olivia the rat i mean all niceness but if you mean what happened to soul HOW COULD HE DIE HES ALL READY DEAD?and to my best buddy SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid np you put me in the story so i put you in mine.

Kid:WAIT WAIT WAIT.

Meno:what?

Kid:ummm i forgot

Meno:...

Symm and olivia:YOU HAIR IS ASYMMETRICAL

Kid:your right im garbage.*crys*

Meno:ima go a little deeper into the story and ima going to do a little thing on in a bio on her past life like how she got her powers and est

Kid:O.o and meno might make a Soul&Kid yaoi who would like that...wait what?

Meno::P

* * *

><p>she was wandering around she was sister had left to go live with two teens."there has to be something else i can do besides lounge around". she decided to go and wander the demon woods.<p>

she had been wandering for about an hour when she heard a had gotten her sisters magic so she could turn into a fox.

"whose there"she yapped(i think foxes yap)there was a rustle in the bushes but that was a huge snake sprang out of the bushes and lunged at symm.

she couldn't move shes never fraught didn't know what to snake warped its self around her and bit her turned and bit its snake hissed and let didn't she held on till the snake stopped moving dropped it to the ground with a smug look on her turned into a human again and walked out of the woods.

symm plopped on to her bed and slept for 10 minutes until a agonizing pain ripped though her entire let out a blood curdling scream as her body contracted.

_i can take the pain away...for a price of course_

'ill take your price i dont care just take the pain away."she as sooner as she got the pain the pain was let out a sigh of relief.

"now come with be my slave now...forever"the voice snickered.

"WHAT?"she yelled."i never agreed to be your slave"

"o but you did you agreed to my come with me now my dear"with that the voice took her with him to the demon castle.

* * *

><p>im so sorry for it being super shot and late im having serous writers block.i might stop this story if you want me to continue this story pm me plzzzz.<p>

Kid:ya shes behind on her work and a bunch of other stuff.

Meno:ya im working on a story with me and my friends

Kid:its a funney love story.

Meno:ya :P

Kid:later


	9. update

Meno:hay peoples its me meno im here to say that my updates will be late after each post.

Soul:beacuse she hates u all

Meno:I DO NOT I LOVE YOU PEOPLES

Maka:espically soul and kid

Meno:O.o

Kid:O.o

Soul:O.o

Maka:lol

Meno:i only like one of them*staires at soul*

any way i cant think of anythig anymore for this story so ill add chapters when i have time sorry


	10. Chapter 10:UPDATE

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

im letting all of you know i am updating the story every saterday or sunday

now for some randome crap

Meno walkes over to soul room and hears moaning.

meno opens the door and peeks inside."HOLT FLYING TOADSTOOLES".Meno slams the door shut.

"what the hell was that"kid asked.

"maka...soul...bed...moving...IM SCARED FOR LIFE"meno slides down the wall.

soul enteres whearing only his boxers."meno ok its not what it looks like"

"GO AWAY"meno scrames as she grows wing ans flys into a door."owwww"

kid starts chucks a cup of knives at him."HO)LY SHIT ITS SYMMETRICAL"kid cryed as he staired at the walked up behind him with sizors and cuts off half of his hair. heheheh


	11. Chapter 11:Cure?

chapter 11:Cure?

Meno:immmm trying something new with my stories.

Maka:meno u have been gone for who knows how long and u r happy?

Soul::0

Maka: 3:O

Meno: :P

Soul:(^^^)

Maka:dumbasses

Meno soul:not cool

Meno:ONWARD

this is dedacated to my bestest buddy SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

she helped soooo much in this ty

* * *

><p>pain was all he was lying on the forest floor.<p>

symm had left him there after he got the punishment ghosts got for harming a living person.

soul was trying to get up and move around but his body gave out and he dropped on the pine needles.

" WHERE ARE YOU?"a voice called.

"im...im over here"he called back not knowing the heard foot steps coming toward him.

"o there you are I FOUND HIM"the person yelled toward the trees.

"ok im coming"maka replied.

maka came running into the clearing with another girl he didn't know.

a thing symm dose when you get punishment.

" are they"soul looked at the girls who were standing by one another.

"this is demi and are ghost seer' can see us without help"

kylee and demi waved and smiled."hello"

soul once again tried to get up but failed leaped forward and causht him before he hit the ground.

"soul dont try and get up just lie here and rest."

soul dident listen he draged himself over too a tree and proped him self up.

"im...im fine"he was he was in serous hurt every where especially his head.

he tried to walk forward but the pain in his head caused him to black out and fall forward onto maka.

"SOUL"

* * *

><p>"WHY AM I A CAT"kid was currently on the hospital bed crying his eyes out about being a cat.<p>

"kid stop crying all ready"liz shut him right just stood up and starred at her.

"then what do i do im a freaking cat...not even symmetrical"the cat wined.

liz walked up and smacked the very small cat."stop we know your a cat well fix this"she screamed.

kid turned to in his eyes over to then backed way and hid under the pillow.

"Ugh ok Kylee do you know how to fix this?"Liz looked over at her.

" its not easy to get."kylee replied.

"ok why not?"Tsubaki asked.

"we have to get the cure from Symm in the Spirit World."

"o well it cant be that do we get there?"Black Star asked.

"we need to die and go to the spirit world"Demi said.

Kid peeked out from under the pillow."we can ask Father if he know how we can do that".

Every one agreeded and walked off to the death room.

* * *

><p>Maka was curently following the gang as the went to lord know how kid could change they needed to die in the processes.<p>

was horable."MAKA".maka turned around and saw soul running up to her."hay soul".

"did they figure it out yet?"soul asked as the followed the gang.

"yes they did.i have a feeling well see them soon."

soul sighed."you know you dident have to see me again right?"

"yes i did."

"no you could of just moved on with your life."

"i couldnt move on.i have to have you in my life"

soul stopped and staired at her."r-really?"

Maka looked shocked."yes beacuse...i...l-love you"

soul at this point had tears running down his grabbed makas shoulders and kissed slowly untenced and she kissed him back.

soul broke the kiss and stared at maka eyes."i love you too maka"

now it was Makas turn to started to walk down the hallway hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Meno:soooo what ya think?<p>

Maka:love it

Soul:*gag*

Meno:dumbass

REVIEW plzz


End file.
